Azaka's Discovery
by JAL15
Summary: Azaka never knew some of the feelings that slept inside her heart until one faithful day. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kokutou Azaka was not what you would call a normal girl. For one she went to an all girl's Catholic School, especially odd given that she lived in Japan where Christianity was a small minority. Perhaps stranger than that was her ESP ability in the form of Spontaneous Combustion. She could spontaneously ignite objects with ease. But the strangest or at least most taboo trait about her was that she loved her older brother Mikiya. Understand that she does not love him in the way most might love their family members. No, she loved her brother in the romantic sense and felt no shame for it. Unknown to her was that this was partly cause by her Origin of Taboo. However in recent months she had come to the realization that her infatuation with her brother was more like a childish infatuation that she had grown out of. However she had never had any feelings for any other men so she was at a bit of a loss for words to describe her love situation until a certain eventful day. Her best friend Fujino Asagami had been in the hospital after some supernatural happenings in the city. She had been rendered blind as a result. Azaka remembers helping her friend adjust to her new life. She had helped her in getting around when she was still getting used to using a cane, though Fujino could use her Clairvoyance to see beyond what normal people could, she could not use it constantly. She had been there to hold her friends hand when she cried and hugged her for comfort. It was during this time that Azaka came to a realization. She was gay. Huh. Not only did she realize she was gay, but she realized in hindsight that perhaps Fujino had given her some signals that she had misread earlier.

It was while she pondered this that her friend and classmate Fujino Asagami walked into her dorm room. She came to the decision that she would try her hand at kissing the girl, perhaps going on to do more, but for now she was fine with just a kiss After classes, while in her room she made small talk with Fujino before asking if the girl had ever thought about what it would be like to kiss a girl. Fujino blushed and said she hadn't.

"Not even with me Fujinon?" Azaka asked the girl.

"W-well it's not like I do it often or anything."

Fujino blushed even harder asking her why she wanted to know. That was when Azaka gently brushed the girl's cheek with her fingers, full of affection for the girl, and tilted her head and asked, "Would you like to find out?" Fujino blushed even harder before nervously nodding and closing her eyes. Azaka closed her eyes and gave her longtime friend their mutual first kiss.

The kiss started out gently enough, after all neither girl was experienced kissers, and Azaka marveled at the new sensation. Fujino's lips tasted sweet and were very soft. Azaka then let her tongue slowly snake its way into Fujino's mouth, soon to be met by Fujino's own tongue. Their tongues touched gently, slowly getting fiercer until she heard a moan from Fujino. She really did love the girl, even if not in a romantic sense. Yes she was glad that her first time would be with her closest friend.

Azaka broke the kiss and gazed at the purple haired girl as she spoke softly, almost in a whisper,"Fujinon, would you like to experiment a little bit more?" The other girl's response was to renew the kiss. Then they escalated things. Azaka started to caress the other girl's breast over the clothes. Her other hand drifted to the girls hose clad legs. They were smooth and silky under her gentle touch. The other girls grabbed Azaka by the hips, drawing her even closer as their tongues battle in their mouths. The two started moaning into the others mouth at the increasing pleasure. Then Azaka began to take the other girl's uniform off of her. Now Fujino stood before Azaka in only her pantyhose and bra, both of which were black and plain. It was only now that Azaka fully appreciated her friend's beauty. Of course they had seen each other in their bra and panties while changing into gym clothes in the past, but she had never taken any notice of it. She was amazed at her friend's beauty. She mentally promised to satisfy Fujino as much as possible. As Fujino removed her bra and pantyhose, Azaka removed her own clothes along with bra and panties, though of course the other girl couldn't see her due to her blindness.

Said Fujino,"Please be gentle Azaka."

They both sat on Azaka's bed, when Azaka took the initiative and pushed Fujino lightly to the mattress. Her fingers began to caress the other girl's clit, earning a squeal of delight from Fujino. Then she dove her mouth into the crease of Fujino's neck, suckling on the other girl's delicate skin, taking in her scent and taste. Then Azaka stuck her index finger into the other girl's womanhood and begin pushing in and out of the girl, the moans increasing threefold. Azaka took delight in the sound of the other girl's moans as she began to nibble at her earlobe. She was close enough to the girl's hair that she could smell her shampoo. Fujino's hair smelled of cherry blossoms, thought Azaka as she reached towards the girl's hair with her free hands to move her fingers through the purple haired girl's soft locks.

After a while Azaka inserted a second finger into Fujino while her thumb massaged circles around her lover's clit. Fujino's moans increased in both volume and frequency, and Azaka could tell that the girl was nearing her limit. She quickened the pace of her fingers until Fujino couldn't take it anymore. Azaka felt Fujino tighten as she orgasmed and let out a loud scream of pure ecstasy. Once Fujino came down from her experience she pulled Azaka in for another bout of intimate kissing. Then Fujino spoke in the sultriest voice she could muster, "Now lay back and let me take care of the rest."

Then Azaka moaned as Fujino began teasing her left breast and giving tender kisses to her neck. Fujino slowly traveled lower until she was licking away at Azaka's other breast. Azaka let out an embarrassing squeal. Fujino continued to kiss her way down Azaka's lower half until she finally reached her clit and started sucking on it. Fuck. She should have done this a long time ago thought Azaka. The only pleasure she had ever felt down there had been her own fingers and those just didn't compare to this. Azaka let out an immodest scream from the sudden spike of pleasure she felt, then Fujino changed tactics. Fujino dove her tongue into Azaka's folds, bringing yet another set of new sensations to the black haired girl. Azaka knew that she couldn't take this onslaught as her hips started bucking uncontrollably. She reached down to Fujino's head and caressed her hair, desiring even more physical contact with her newfound lover. She soon orgasmed from Fujino's ministration and felt more at ease than she ever had in her life. Fujino crawled up onto Azaka and laid her head down on Azaka's bosom. Azaka continued to caress her lover's hair as they lay their panting in exhaustion. They both briefly pondered how they would explain this to Seo, Azaka's roommate, if the girl happened to walk in the door. They quickly decided that they didn't care. All they wanted to do was fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Azaka… I love you." Said Fujino. Azaka gazed affectionately into her lover's eyes as she responded, "I love you too Fujinon." They fell asleep in the other's warm embraced and dreamed of even better days to come.

Author's Note: In case anybody reading doesn't know Fujinon us an affectionate nickname for Fujino. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed this story then please check out my other story Fate Stay Night Lemons. Please review, preferably in a constructive manner.


	2. Bedside Manner

After their first time together, Azaka and Fujino had spent the last several weeks with each other in bliss. They went on a number of dates and activities as a couple. While they slept in bed together naked after their first time making love, Seo, Azaka's roommate, walked in on them and was a bit flabbergasted. She supported them though, like a good friend and roommate, and wished them the best of luck. Unfortunately Fujino was not enjoying her relationship at the moment. The girl had recently gotten quite a severe fever, not enough to be overly concerned, but certainly enough to ruin the last few days. At the moment she was lying on her bed, above the covers in her pajamas. She wore pajama bottoms that came to just below her shin and her top was short sleeved. Both were purple. She was waiting for Azaka to come see her after school, but it seemed she was running late. Then Fujino heard the sound of a door opening and Azaka's voice rang out, informing the blind girl to the identity of the visitor.

"Fujinon, why don't you take a look at me?" said Azaka. Fujino didn't exactly know why Azaka wanted her to use her Clairvoyance to look at her, after all she had her appearance perfectly memorized, but she took the suggestion at heart and activated her ability. She was glad she did. Standing in front of her was her girlfriend in a nurse outfit. Of course it wasn't a normal pair of scrubs like actual nurses wore these days. No, Azaka was dressed in a tight pink nurse outfit with a ridiculously short hem for the skirt, and tight, formfitting white pantyhose. On her head she wore a light pink nurse's cap. Her shoes had of course been left at the door, but glancing towards the entrance Fujino could see that Azaka had apparently completed the outfit with hospital shoes as well. Azaka looked cheerfully to her girlfriend and spoke, "Alright Fujinon, prepared to be cared for with all of my heart!"

Fujino just stared at her a bit before responding. "Azaka-chan, where did you even get that outfit?" Azaka replied, "Well, when my boss Touko left town she also left behind a lot of outfits that happened to fit… certain interests." "So why is there one in your size?" Fujino inquired. "Like I said, a lot of clothing, besides it's not like you don't like the view." Azaka of course just waved her off.

After that little exchange Azaka went to cooking something healthy for the sick girl. While she waited for the water to boil she went over to Fujino to give her some medicine that she had picked up for the girl. She then went about putting a wet towel over Fujino's head to keep the fever down, and took out a long glass thermometer. Fujino's curiosity was peeked once again. "Where did you even find a thermometer life that?"

Azaka replied cheerfully, "Touko was probably into some odd thing Fujinon, it's best not to question it." Fujino accepted this response and relaxed as Azaka slipped the thermometer into her mouth. "Well your temperature is down, though it's still a little high," Azaka informed her, "But you know you have been lying in bed for the past two days, maybe what you need is a little exercise… or a bit of intimate healing?" Azaka continued as she grew a smirk on her face.

Azaka leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on Fujino's lips. They were warmer than usual on account of her being sick but Azaka didn't care at the moment. She gently parted her girlfriend's lips with her tongue and wormed it into Fujino's mouth. Fujino gently moaned into her beloved's mouth. Azaka moved one hand to Fujino's breasts and caressed at them through her clothes. Fujino loved the attention she got from Azaka. She doubted that this would actually help her get better, but she hadn't made love to her girlfriend in a few day do to feeling ill, and while she still felt a bit under the weather she was at least healthy enough for this much. Even if she wasn't she was too aroused to stop at this point.

Fujino gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Azaka's fingers over her crotch. She was not wearing panties or a bra under her pajamas so the stimulation was all the more noticeable. Azaka twisted slightly at her girlfriends' nipple as she endeavored to pleasure her as much as possible. While one hand groped at Fujino's breasts the other pulled her pants down. Azaka crawled lower onto Fujino until she was her pussy. It was dripping wet and Azaka's gaze lingered on it for a bit before she did anything else. Usually she just used her fingers with Fujino even though the girl ate her out on a consistent basis. She decided it was time to return the favor. With one hand Azaka pulled down her own pantyhose andgrabbed hold of her thermometer and started thrusting it into her own womanhood. She shuddered as it entered her before picking up the pace. Then her mouth went to Fujino's clit and began to flick her tongue at it, earning a delighted gasp from Fujino. Azaka then thrust three fingers into Fujino's wet entrance. Fujino screamed in ecstasy from the two pronged assault. She moaned uncontrollably as she wrapped her legs around Azaka's back. In hindsight she regretted not eating the girl out sooner, her taste was intoxicating. As she quickened her thrusting Azaka added a fourth finger inside her girlfriend and teased the clit with her thumb even as she continued linking. Fujino's hips her bucking out of control at this point and she finally gave into the sweet release and came from her lover's mouth. Azaka still wasn't satisfied though.

Taking the thermometer out of herself, Azaka lined herself up with Fujino so that there clits were touching. Then they started scissoring, thrusting at each clits, in ecstasy. Azaka screamed in ecstasy at the feeling of her clit rubbing against another's. She had never done such a thing before and the new sensations drove her mad with pleasure. Fujino was also new to this and was still raw from her last orgasm. They could feel their pubic hair rubbing against each other as well tickling them as they continued. Neither girl could contain themselves for long with the new sensations and soon enough the both simultaneously came, their clits quivering into each other. The two of them panted in exhaustion and Azaka moved her way back up the bed to cuddle with Fujino. She then took off her little hat and placed it on Fujino's head.

"You know you look adorable with that hat on. Maybe next time you can take care of me when I'm sick." Azaka said while winking. Fujino just laid there in her girlfriend's arms and basked in her warmth until she remembered something.

"Azaka-chan, weren't you cooking something before we started?" Azaka jumped up and screamed at the water that had long since boiled over. Looked like it was another night of instant ramen for them.

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
